Harry and Lance
by UrsaMajor69
Summary: omg im soooooo bad at summaries just expect some beautiful forbidden love ok. Bear with me, this has OCs, OOC, and OOC OCs.


Harry and Lance

Harry Potter had just finished the last of his exams. Hermione was pursuing various professors for extra credit opportunities, and Ron was having a quiet meltdown after his Charms final. Without his friends available, Harry decided to break some school rules alone. The sun was just starting to sink behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Eager for an illegal adventure, he started walking towards it.

. . .

Lance stretched after a long day's work. He rubbed his brow with a giant paw. Lance was a bear, by the way. He lived in the Forbidden Forest with all sorts of magical creatures. He wasn't magical like them. Just a normal bear, but he could talk.

Lance heard a rustling bush and whipped around to face it. Out popped a wizard boy with spiky hair darker than the moonless night and glasses that made him look smart. This was Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?" Harry said, keep his voice as steady as he could.

"I'm Lance the bear," said Lance the bear. "I like warm hugs!"

By this point in his life, Harry was completely used to things like bears talking, so he decided to obey the throbbing urge to be kind he always felt in his heart and gave Lance a big hug.

Harry buried his messy-haired head into the bear's chest and breathed in his sultry musk. Lance wrapped his bear arms around Harry's wizard waist and cradled his head.

Harry ran a finger across Lance's manly bear scars. "How did you get these?" he asked.

Lance replied, "This forest is full of dangerous creatures, and there's only so much to go around. I have to fight to survive." Lance paused and lifted up Harry's bangs with a gentle claw and revealed a jagged, lightning-shaped scar. "You've got one too."

Harry pulled back a little and unconsciously pulled his jet-black hair back down. "Yeah… I've had to fight to survive too."

Just then, as the last ray of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon, Harry and Lance gazed deep into each other's eyes. They felt something. They felt like someone finally understood them.

The wizard and bear shared a deep, passionate kiss. Harry threw aside his cloak without missing a beat. Lance nudged Harry with his cold, wet, dark nose and made Harry shiver.

"Be careful," Harry said with a suddenly stern, commanding voice. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you if things get too cray." He pulled his wand out of his robes and threw it into the trees, so it wouldn't snap or curse Lance when things got too cray.

With that out of the way, the two resumed their activity. Harry stroked Lance's fur and buried his fingers deeper and deeper into the coarse but silky hair. Lance responded by squeezing Harry's small but manly buttocks. Not expecting this, Harry let out a sharp gasp as his scar tingled fiercely. Lance sensed Harry's excitement and ripped off his clothes with his razor-sharp claws. Harry shivered again, but this time it was from the cold, not pleasure. Lance noticed this and held him close.

Lance carried Harry back to his cave, where they proceeded to do it.

At first, Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of Lance's enormous bearhood. He felt something strange stirring in his own wizard stick, a stirring that needed to be addressed. He suddenly remembered one of the first lessons he had learned at Hogwarts with the other boys: "Don't naughtily touch your magic wand, or it will shoot out dangerous white spells that do things like impregnate ladies and upset your parents." But this was a manly bear, not a lady, and Harry didn't have any parents. So he let himself go to his primal desires.

Harry and Lance pleasured each other and tumbled around the cave. Eager to take control, Harry positioned himself on top of the giant magical talking bear. Lance howled with lust and Harry threw his head back as waves of ecstasy crashed over him. After several hours, the two collapsed, exhausted. Lance held Harry's hand in his two giant paws, and they silently basked in the other's presence, feeling completely at peace.

"I have to go," Harry finally said.

"Will I see you again soon?" asked Lance.

Harry hesitated. "I don't know. You're forbidden," he said, "like this forest."

Lance's face fell. He kept his eyes on the ground.

"But you know," Harry continued, "I kind of like forbidden things. Rules don't mean a lot to me, since I'm Harry Potter. So yes, we will see each other again."

Lance waved goodbye as Harry departed proudly back to the school. He was completely naked, and his wand was in a bush somewhere, but he didn't care. Because he was Harry Potter.


End file.
